


【香路】不再害怕

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 设定：去空岛之前，交往中
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【香路】不再害怕

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：去空岛之前，交往中

半轮明月在无云的夜空俯视大地，原本应该寂静的森林里传出一阵又一阵哀嚎。  
“真是的，抓只鸟而已，需要这么吵吗？”  
索隆这次有了罗宾带领，没有再迷路。这一阵阵惨叫声中好像也有山治，索隆冷笑一声，心想活该。  
“总觉得这叫声很近啊，唔……好像有山治的声音？”  
路飞利用橡胶果实能力把耳朵变大，认真地听了一会儿，却没有再听见类似于这种惨叫。  
“喂，乔巴，你听见了吗？乔巴？”  
见乔巴迟迟不回答，他疑惑地回过头……完了，乔巴不见了。  
“明明刚才还在一起啊！！”他惊讶得举起双手拍打脸颊，下一秒恢复到一副无所谓的样子，“算了，总之先往前走。”  
“咿啊啊啊啊！”  
一抹黑色从半人高的灌木丛窜出来，快而准地将路飞扑倒在地，路飞被撞得晕头转向，抬眼看见南南见鸟就在他们的右斜方，发出嘲讽的声音。  
“好痛……路飞，你没事吧？”  
坐在他身上的山治扶着额头，那里和路飞的脑门撞在一起，疼得有些发麻，他才刚睁开眼，一只肥大的黑蜘蛛尾部拖着细丝吊下来，在距离他鼻尖几厘米之外悠悠转了一圈。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他一把抓住路飞的领子埋进他怀里，像极了受到惊吓的孩子，这样的反差让路飞感到新奇：这个在接吻和床上都处于主导地位的男人居然会害怕一只小小的虫子。  
“呼—— 山治，它已经走了哦。”他鼓起腮帮子吹出一口气，将那只大蜘蛛吹回树上，细线围着枝丫绕了一圈又一圈。  
“真的？”  
伏在他耳边说话的山治声音颤抖，早已没有了烟嗓独有的低沉与慵懒，路飞的心脏抽动了一下，偷偷地揪住山治的衣角，自以为这样能给他一点安全感。  
“哈哈，原来山治你怕虫啊。”  
山治左顾右盼确认没有危险后坐起来，弹飞粘在外套上的残叶，薄荷绿衬衫前几颗扣子因动作剧烈而松开，他嗯了一声算是回应了。冷酷的回答应该能挽回一些形象吧，尤其在路飞这里，他偷偷瞥了路飞一眼，发现对方正捧着一堆蚂蚁往这边送。  
“看，是蚂蚁。”  
“我又不怕这种东西，笨蛋！”  
“那为什么会怕蜘蛛啊，对了，那边有很厉害的螳螂哦，我带你去看看。”  
“不用了，谢谢，”山治被他气得额头爆青筋，揪起他的后衣领，“你在这里陪我就行，不用特意去试验我怕的是哪些虫子。”  
“……不行了，一说虫子我的鸡皮疙瘩又起来了。”  
奇怪的鸟叫声回响在这片森林里，不知南南见鸟又会指挥哪些虫子攻击他们，路飞刷地站起来，向山治伸出手来：“我们走吧，去找乔巴他们。”  
“……”  
“有我在啊，山治讨厌的虫子我都会揍飞！”  
“哼，真是可靠。”  
身处于黑暗之中，仅有的光源来自月亮，微弱又凉薄，温暖从另一只与他交握的手里传来，路飞走在前头，一看见虫子就弹飞它，让走在后头的山治零接触这些恶心生物。山治觉得很惭愧，身为男友遇到危险应该第一时间帅气地挡在路飞前面，而不是缩在他的身后，不过看见路飞的表现后，安全感大于羞耻感，他忍不住勾起嘴角，心想偶尔这样也不错。  
如果他们早点遇见，早到山治小时候就遇见路飞，那么他是不是会变得更加勇敢，没那么害怕虫子？  
尘封已久的回忆如黑洞，渐渐吞噬他。  
“喂，山治……这是……”  
路飞突然往后退，退了两步就撞入他的怀里，似乎也撞飞了心中的恐惧，他回过神来，和路飞一起大叫：“螳螂啊——”  
两人拔腿就跑，在这热闹又可怕的森林里奔跑，但是山治觉得没那么害怕了。  
END


End file.
